Zane the Mongoose
"If they still scream, they're not dead yet" - Zane the Mongoose Zane is a 15 year old outlaw with a destructive nature and a grim fate (foreshadowing). He is a tech genius, not to the extent of having an IQ of 300 but he is very knowable about machinery. Speaking of machinery Zane is professional ex gear rider, he even had trained his partner Pad the Weasel how to use them. Zane is apart of "The Outlaws" with Pad and Iris the Badger. While he is smart with technology. Zane also is obsessed with breaking things and violence, he has a mental problem... Unknown to both him and his team is that Zane is destined for something far bigger that being an outlaw (more coming soon). Concept and creation This character was originally and still is my recreation of Travis the Wolf, a page my brother made a while back. Of course I changed it a bit to not be mixed up or a copy. For Zane I used several fictional characters for inspiration. That's it :3 Personality First and foremost Zane is a pyromaniac who loves destruction and fighting. This can make him a bit crazy and not the best at making friends (thus he only has one). It's his odd behaviour that drove him away from his hometown. However if machinery is involved, Zane turns into an intelligent and somewhat mature pro. He still has little to no care for others. Backstory Coming soon because I'm lazy Powers and abilities Ex gear riding His skills even rival those of the Babylon Rouges! He taught Iron Shot how to ride them and even made one for him, obviously Zane's skills in riding ex gears far surpass Pads. He is kinda fast on his feet but it doesn't get him far, unlike his ex gear which is his main form of transport. He loves racing with others. Advance intellect He isn't as smart as some like Dr.Eggman but his intelligence is enough to perform various tasks. His expertise is in machinery, especially ex gear. Making one for both Pad and himself. Power blades His natural muscles won't do anything compared to some of the people in Mobius so he invented his own lightsaber like weapons, power blades. They are deploy from his cuffs (the ones near his hands) and are nearly indestructible. They are basically hand lightsabers. They even glow red. Weakness His own desire for destruction His desire for carnage can mess up his brain, not allowing him to think clearly. This can be his greatest weakness. If a foe can surpass Zane's craziness or if Zane isn't thinking properly, he's doomed and frustrated. Lack of technology He would be jail now without the aid of his own tech. Taking this away from him makes him vulnerable. While his tech is usually water and electric proof, it isn't totally safe. A smarter mind can hack it. Relationships Pad the Weasel After Pad saved his life in an accident (the one where Zane lost his tail) Zane has been hanging around Pad ever since. Zane sees Pad as a big brother and is more than willing to help him. Zane even taught Pad about ex gears. Iris the Badger To Zane, Iris is a weird girl who needs to loosen up. She is trust worthy and a great ally but Zane still loves to annoy her and call her "goody goody". He also considers Iris a rival for no specific reason but why not? Trivia * It's a long story but Zane was originally an old character of mine known as James the porcupine. He was a terrible character, one of my worst. * When Zane crazes destruction, sees things differently. Much like Sticks. * He lost his tail in an accident. Gallery Zane the mongoose.jpg|Former design